The Kiss
by UnapologeticallyCaffeinated
Summary: "I just wanted to know what it would be like." One-Shot


This was just a one-shot that popped into my head. Voldemort was defeated during Fifth Year. Enjoy!

* * *

Daphne Greengrass couldn't keep her eyes off him. Anywhere she went her eyes would find him. In the library, during class, quidditch games and especially in the Great Hall. That messy jet black hair, the glasses covering the most enchanting green eyes she had ever seen. The summer was good for his body too. Gone was the scrawny, clothing falling off the body. And hello to the broad shoulders and v-shaped waist.

Harry Potter was going to be the death of her and he wouldn't even know.

Which wasn't his fault, she was the Ice Queen for a reason. No boy had ever gotten a chance to step even 3 feet from her after the Yule Ball. She would feel bad about the memory of the broken leg bone sticking out, but the Drumstrum boy had it coming. Putting his hands on places she specifically told him not to touch. Saying inappropriate things that apparently were supposed to get her aroused. And to then top it off the assault on her lips. He was lucky all she did was break his leg.

But enough about the horrible date two years ago. Now she found a boy, no a man, that would be able to live to her standards. Harry Potter was that man. It wasn't even the victory he had against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. While that didn't hurt anything, it wasn't the main reason. They had a couple of little conversations here and there in the library when they were alone. But it wasn't any more than a hello, can you hand me that book, or what exactly did this professor assign us.

"Why don't you go and have an actual conversation with him? Or just go kiss him, that will definitely get his attention." Tracey Davis said snapping Daphne out of her thoughts.

Rolling her eyes, Daphne pilled on the food to her plate. "That won't make me look like a fangirl or anything."

"No fangirl would even think about just kissing him. Mauling him, maybe. But not just planting a kiss on him."

Deciding to ignore her best friend, she focused on the plate in front of her. Even though her friend's suggestion sounding crazy. She had to give it some thought. Would it make her look desperate? Shocking would be obvious. Anger would be quite a possibility. If she did something like what Tracey suggested, where would she do it? In the Great Hall in front of everyone? Or somewhere no one could see them. The latter made much more sense. But the kissing in a very public spot would at least make his friends pester him about it. And maybe the more he thought about it, the more likely that he would respond.

"I'm going to do it." And before Tracey put two and two together, Daphne was already across the Great Hall at the Gryffindor table. When her blue eyes found the laughing man she wanted to pursue, she built up the rest of the courage she scrounged up. "Harry Potter."

"Yes?" Turning his attention towards the voice, he stopped when he saw Daphne. He was going to ask something else, but instead, he felt her lips on his. It was a gentle kiss, but it almost felt as if something was there. But before he could truly respond her lips were gone. "What was that for?"

"I just wanted to know what it was like." The courage she had before the kiss was no longer there and she scurried away.

* * *

After the kiss with Greengrass, Harry couldn't keep his mind off of her. It also didn't help that Hermione and Ron kept badgering him with questions. They didn't know about the little conversations he had with the girl. Or how he would actually look for her any time he entered a classroom or turned a corner. He knew he was smitten and that was before the kiss.

The Ice Queen kissed him. And he liked it.

_"__I just wanted to know what it was like." _Played over and over in his head. The kiss was amazing. Gentle, soft. His lips tingled for hours after the kiss. He wanted to do it again. But this time he wanted to talk to her after he was finished giving her a proper snog.

He knew that she wasn't just a fangirl. Not the Ice Queen. Not Daphne Greengrass. The one girl in all of Hogwarts that every boy had a crush on. She was untouchable. If he was lucky enough he would be the first to be able to call her his girlfriend. He needed to see her.

Looking across the potions classroom, his eyes locked with hers. Her icy blue eyes that he could get lost in. Writing a quick note, he sent it over to her when Professor Snape wasn't looking. He tried to read her expression, but it was lifeless. Which went well with her Ice Queen persona. Something he was very willing to crack.

_D.G_

_Meet me on the Seventh Floor by the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. _

_At eight o'clock._

_-H.P_

* * *

Daphne stood against the wall looking around for the messy hair she wanted to run her fingers threw. She knew she got there early but she didn't care. All she cared about was that he wasn't going to leave her standing here looking like a fool. If he made her look more like a fool to Hogwarts after she already showed her true feelings. She could barely make a full step in her common room without someone, mainly Draco and Blaise, make a comment.

"You showed up," Harry said, making Daphne jump out of her skin. She didn't seem him walk up and she understood why when she watched him take off a cloak.

"Of course. Is that an invisible cloak?"

A smirk grew on his charming attractive face, making Daphne focus on not falling after her knees almost gave out. Instead of giving her the obvious answer he started pacing in front of the empty wall. She was confused for a good second until a door appeared.

"After you."

Daphne walked into the room and was in shock. She knew what room they were in. The Room of Requirement was something she read about and she knew her parents had a date in the room. She was impressed on how he chose to decorate the room. There was a very comfortable white couch sitting in the middle of the room facing a cozy fireplace. There was nothing around the room that made it look like they were still in Hogwarts. Which she knew would make this much easier.

The two found themselves sitting on the couch, far enough away from each other but still able to touch. Neither knew what they wanted to say to each other. Or who should talk first? Daphne was yelling at herself for not going over what she wanted to say in her head or even to Tracey.

And at this moment she was very happy for Gryffindor courage.

"So, uh, the kiss. Very unexpected. But nice, very nice. Everyone keeps asking me if we are dating. Been keeping it a secret. Or if it was a dare. Or if you were put under the imperious curse."

Nodding her head along with the babbling Harry was doing, Daphne tried to make sense of what was going on in her own head. "It seemed like a good idea at the time. I, uh, ugh why is this so hard?!"

"Cause we're teenagers?" Harry asked letting out a light laugh, making Daphne feel much better. The two laughed for quite a while until they both sobered up.

Now that the ice was much more melted then before, Daphne felt as if she could actually think and talk. "I am just going to go straight to the point. We both don't date well. With you being well you. And me being the Ice Queen. Either everyone we like is intimidated by us, or someone we could never see being with."

"Well after hearing you breaking someone's leg, it is very hard to ask you out."

"As long as you don't grabbed at me inappropriately without my consent there shouldn't be any bone breaking."

"I'll remember that." Harry looked down at his joined hands trying to make this moment any more awkward then it needs to be. "How long have you liked me?"

"Not until this year. And it isn't because you defeated a dark wizard. I mean it doesn't hurt, but it's not that." That turned Harry's head and attention directly to her. She had a feeling that any girl who tried to throw herself at him, her main reason was because of the defeating of a dark wizard. "I enjoyed watching Harry. Oh, that sounded creepy. I didn't mean it to be creepy. I just meant I could see the real you come out this year more so than others."

A smile grew on his face, happy that someone who he didn't regularly hang around could see that he had a weight lifted off his shoulders. He truly did feel as if he could be who he truly wanted to be this year. He was finally out of the Dursley's thumb with living with Sirius. He could focus on whatever he wanted and right now he wanted to focus on the blonde sitting next to him. "I like you. And I really liked that kiss you gave me. You have been on my mind since that kiss. Every thought I had was about you."

"It was a good kiss wasn't it?"

"It sure was." He found himself leaning closer to her, her lips were looking very moist and welcoming. He wanted to take initiative just like she did in the Great Hall, closing the distance his lips were on hers.

The second kiss was much more explosive than the first. They both responded well to the kiss. The more they relaxed, Harry found his hands on Daphne's waist pulling her as close as she could be.

When they pulled away, Harry rested his forehead against hers. "I'm glad you wanted to know what kissing me was like."


End file.
